


Pet

by kt_anansi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy whump, Drabble, Explicit but no sex, F/M, Is clarke dead or alive?!?!, Josephine is evil., Needles, Other, Whattta b, maybe next time, short fic, sorry - Freeform, tw: needles, tw: torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 11:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19061914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: The Primes find out they can make Night Bloods- and Josephine volunteers Bellamy as their lab rat... while Josephine is experimenting on Bellamy she wants to chat about more than just Night Bloods.Just a drabble. A little bit of Bellamy Whump, I guess.





	Pet

_“She doesn’t like it when I hurt you.”_  

Bellamy sighed heavily but gave nothing more. He knew Josephine was trying to goad him on. He had learned early on not to engage. She was a loose cannon ready to fly off the handle at any moment.  

Staring at the ground, Bellamy tried to adjust his wrists in the shackles. They were rubbed raw, from the contact of metal on skin. There were also burns healing underneath the shock collar on his neck, and they itched. His arms were pulled back behind him, and he was on his knees- which made his muscles ache and caused shooting pains if he didn’t sit just so. 

Some days, when Abby was forced to work on him, he was put on the exam table. But with Josephine, there was no mercy. Looking up, Bellamy saw her stretching her neck, trying to loosen it up. She wore a red dress and a lab coat. Which, if it were Clarke, Bellamy would be trying not to drool right now.  

But this woman. He hated her.   

“I want to talk about her,” Josephine said, setting down the large syringe full of host marrow that she had just been preparing. 

“No.” 

“I don’t think you understand me, Bellamy.”  

“I won’t talk about her- not with you... You can take her body, her life- but you can’t take my memories of her from me. So, no.”  

“Good god- so dramatic! To think, she didn’t realize you were in love with her,” Josephine said under her breath, as she turned back toward the lab instruments. As Bellamy watched her pick up the syringe he took a deep breath. When she began to walk over to him, he shut his eyes tight, “Well if you don’t want to talk, I guess both Clarke and I get to hear you scream.”   

With that, she thrust the needle into Bellamy’s hip bone with all her might.  

Despite trying not to, he let out a blood-curdling scream. Jerking away from Josephine, he tried to catch his breath, but with a sickening sharp pain, he realized she was driving the needle deeper and deeper into his hip.  

“You see Bellamy, I can’t decide. Once I make you a Night Blood, should I kill you and make you a host? Or should I keep you as my pet? Hmm?” Josephine cocked her head, as she pulled Bellamy up by his hair, “You’ve been far too much fun... and I sure like putting Clarke in her place. The bitch can be  _so_  stubborn... You think she’d learn by now that her love is a curse. People die when she cares...” 

“No, you’re wrong,” Bellamy struggled, “Clarke did so much good- we are all better for having known her.” 

Walking away, Josephine laughed, “Oh, Really? Her dad, Wells, Finn, Lexa... Do you think they would agree? So much blood on her hands. You’d think she’d welcome death.”  

“What? How did you?” 

“I told you, Bellamy, she’s right here,” Josephine said, tapping her head, “And yet- the best torture is this: You still can’t save her.”  

At that, she left the room- leaving Bellamy's rage in her wake.  


End file.
